Burrowing Snagret
The Burrowing Snagret (ヘビガラス, Hebigarasu) is an enemy in the ''Pikmin'' games, and the boss of White Flower Garden in Pikmin 2. It has a blue scaly body, and a head which is white in coloration. It looks like a combination of an egret and a snake, as it is a member of the Snavian family (Snavian being a combination of the words snake and avian, avian meaning "bird-related"). They remain underground for the majority of the time, surfacing only when approached by Pikmin or a Captain. On occasion when it emerges, the Snagret can get stuck with only its head above ground for a few seconds, giving a Captain an opportunity to attack without the fear of losing Pikmin. When above ground, it tries to eat Pikmin by gathering them in its mouth, being able to take a maximum of three Pikmin in one round. The only way to save your Pikmin is to kill the Snagret before they are consumed. Once the Snagret is sufficiently damaged, it burrows back underground. When killed in Pikmin, Burrowing Snagrets explode into many pellets; in Pikmin 2, a dead Burrowing Snagret leaves behind its head to be returned to an Onion or the Research Pod. In Pikmin 3, the Burrowing Snagret has undergone appearance changes to be represented in HD. Its scales and head feathers are larger and more defined. It can also shed these feathers during battle, although this is just aethstetic. After it is defeated, its entire body will come out from the ground, revealing it has a foot. Unlike the previous games, the Burrowing Snagret only appears once in the Story Mode, and it never respawns. If left unsalvaged, its body will not be there the next day, unlike the major bosses. Notes Ship's Log "This large, subterranean life-form suddenly erupts from underground to feast on nearby Pikmin. Its body is covered in slick scales, which render Pikmin attacks ineffective. Surely, it has a weak point somewhere..." Reel notes "The bluish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow." Olimar's Notes "The majority of snagret species lie in wait to ambush and capture prey, with a body type perfectly adapted to such sudden strikes. It violently attacks small, surface-dwelling insects. Distributed across a relatively wide range, subspecies of snagret suited to the varying soil conditions have emerged, making the snagret the most geographically represented species besides the bulborb. Visually resembling the burrowing snagret is the burrowing snarrow, the range of which partially overlaps with the snagret's range. While the two may appear similar, when pulled from the ground they can be distinguished by the presence or absence of tail and wing markings." Louie's Notes "Slice the serpentine torso into thin medallions, skewer on a metal rod with Hocotate onions, and barbecue over an open flame." Nintendo Player's Guide "The Burrowing Snagret's weak spot is its head. Toss Pikmin at the bird-snake's skull as it's emerging from the ground, and let them go to work on the beast. Call them before they're shaken off and prepare for another assault." ''Pikmin Player's Guide ''"The white-headed snagret is a subterranean dweller characterized by a birdlike head and a snakelike body. Its avian head features white plumage and a long, pointed beak, which it uses for digging, while its reptilian body is covered with blue scales. White-headed snagrets burrow in flocks and they will rear their heads when surface vibrations alert them to possible prey above ground. The blueish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "A member of the snavian family with a birdlike head and a snakelike neck and body. An underground dweller, the snagret makes sudden strikes aboveground to capture surface-dwelling prey. It uses its beak to scoop up daily nutrition and can snatch up three Pikmin at once--a relatively small amount made deadly by its strike speed. No one has ever seen its tail." Locations ''Pikmin *Forest of Hope x3, One drops Geiger Counter. *The Final Trial (Challenge Mode) x1 Pikmin 2 *White Flower Garden x1, Drops Five-Man Napsack *Awakening Wood x1 *Valley of Repose x1 *Snagret Hole x4, One drops Meat Satchel, another drops the Triple Sugar Threat. *Hole of Heroes x1 *Cryptic Cavern (Challenge Mode) x1 Pikmin 3 *Twilight River x1 Killing Strategy ''Pikmin '' In ''Pikmin, they are a lot more difficult than in Pikmin 2 as they have very high health and are larger than in the second game. When trying to defeat it in the first game, the best strategy is to swarm its head when it struggles to dig its head out of the ground. Don't try Bomb Rocks, as they are Bomb Rock proof on the inside and out. Another effective way is to dismiss your Pikmin near where the Burrowing Snagret comes out from the ground. They will immediately go to attack it since they're idle. Many Pikmin will hang on head, other will be in the middle of body, so they cannot be eaten. When using many Pikmin in stack (more than about 40) some of them will not attack and stay as they are not close enough, quickly whistle and run away with them to safe distance. Repeat about 4 times to kill the Burrowing Snagrets, pretty fast, as there are three of them. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, defeating one is an easier task because of its lower health. Manually throwing Pikmin onto its head is usually more efficient. It is recommended to use Purple Pikmin. It is wise to bring a group of 20-30 Pikmin, as Snagrets can have a very long attack range, making it hard to get a large squad of Pikmin away in time. It is easy to take advantage of the fact that sometimes, the beast will not fully emerge, getting stuck for some time. It is best to attack the Snagret then, and the Captain should kill it without losing any Pikmin. With quick, accurate throwing, however, this is not necessary to secure the battle. Throw many Pikmin at its head as soon as possible and the Snagret should die before managing to swallow any of the Pikmin that it may have snatched up from the ground. Also, when the Snagret does fully emerge, you can still throw a Pikmin on it by running toward it and throwing the Pikmin on it without it attacking you or your Pikmin group. Note that good aim is necessary to be sure the throw doesn't miss. It is not possible to defeat the Burrowing Snagret with Captains alone. ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, the Burrowing Snagret seems to eat Pikmin slower than in the first and second games. However, it attacks five times instead of three. It also has a new attack which seems to be unable to kill Pikmin, but can eat a Captain who will be spat out by the Snagret a few seconds later. If that attack fails, its beak will get stuck in the ground, leaving it vulnerable to attack. Another strategy involves using Winged Pikmin to swarm it in the air. Upon being defeated, its body fully emerges out of the ground, revealing talons similar to the Pileated Snagret. Its whole body can be salvaged, rather than in Pikmin 2, where only the head was left. Trivia *The Burrowing Snagret can be seen in a pre-release beta video of Pikmin, where it appears to have a light or white body. *The Brawl trophy states that no one has ever seen a Burrowing Snagret's tail before. However, Olimar states in the Piklopedia that the Burrowing Snagret and Snarrow can both be distinguished by the markings on their tails, implying that Olimar has seen it full body, or at least its tail. In Pikmin 3, ''it is seen that it does not have a tail, only a foot. *The Burrowing Snagret is the most commonly fought boss in the series, as it can be fought 4 times in the first game, 11 times in the second game, and 3 times in the third. *In-game sources disagree on whether the creature's body is lined with feathers or scales: the Enemy Reel states they are feathers, while Olimar's Voyage Log call them scales. Louie's Notes refer to the creature's 'serpentine torso', also implying they are scales. *The name of the Snagret seems to be a combination of the words "snake" or "snag,", which means "to catch," and "egret," a kind of bird which resembles the Snagret. *The Leviathan Feather is too large to be a Burrowing Snagret's, but is found within the Snagret Hole. *Their scientific name, 'Shiropedes anacondii, means 'Whitefoot Anaconda', with the term 'whitefoot' possibly being a reference to the Beta Snagrets whiter coloring or their foot as seen only in Pikmin 3. *The Snagret is currenly the only returning boss in Pikmin 3 ''and as a result, the most reoccurring boss in the series, featured in all three games thus far. *In ''Pikmin 3, it is possible for a glitch to happen when Winged Pikmin are carrying the Burrowing Snagret's corpse back and its foot gets caught on the Arachnode's web that is on the way back to base. If this happens, the creature's body will get stretched grotesquely out until the Pikmin reach the Onion. Burrowing Snarrow In the in-game Piklopedia, the information provided speaks of a creature called the '''Burrowing Snarrow, this creature having never been seen in any game. The Burrowing Snarrow is also mentioned in the first game's enemy reel. ''In the enemy reel, the Snarrow is distinguished from the Snagret by the latter's "blueish hue." This may be a reference to the white color of the Snagret in the ''Pikmin ''beta video. Gallery Burrowing Snagret(PikminNPC).jpg|Concept art of the Burrowing Snagret. File:Burrowingsnagret.jpg|Official artwork of a Burrowing Snagret. File:Burrowing_Snagret.png|The Burrowing Snagret as seen at the end of the first ''Pikmin game in the Creature Montage. File:71burrowingsnagret.png|A Burrowing Snagret above ground. snagret.PNG|A Burrowing Snagret in a Pikmin 3 screenshot. movie04.jpg|A Burrowing Snagret in Pikmin 3. Spicy Spray.png|A Burrowing Snagret being attacked by many different Pikmin in Pikmin 3. bold snagret.png|A Burrowing Snagret that has lost its feathers. Pikmin FullBurrowingSnagret.png|In the Japanese website, a video reveals that the Burrowing Snagret has a foot, not a tail. 00snagretdragged.jpg|The Burrowing Snagret's full corpse being dragged to the Onion by Winged Pikmin. BurrowingSnagret-Pikmin3.jpg|A close-up shot of a Burrowing Snagret in Pikmin 3. SnagretCorpse-Pikmin3.jpg|A Burrowing Snagret's corpse lying next to a fruit. Pikmin3 StuckSnagret.png|A Burrowing Snagret being attacked by Pikmin in Pikmin 3. Category:Bosses Category:Snavians Category:Snagret Hole Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Final Trial Category:Valley of Repose Category:White Flower Garden Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Awakening Wood Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Twilight River Category:Pikmin 3 Mini-Bosses Category:Bingo Battle Category:Mini-bosses Category:Mission Mode Category:Silver Lake